Grey Dawn
by Bellakpotter3
Summary: The Cullen family has escaped the Volturi and knows that they will live a perfect and happy forever now. This is the story of Renesmee's childhood and the Cullens' lives after breaking Dawn. With love, laughs, tears along the way, they at first seem like just another normal family. But is it really the perfect, happy forever they'd planned on? Or is there a new threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge: Forever**

**Renesmee's POV**

When the Volturi left, leaving us so very relieved, we'd thought that was the official beginning of forever. But during those seven years while I grew up, there were many times we thought that it would be the end of forever, for real this time. There were also many events that led us to believe that forever really was forever. But either way, our family kept close. We were always there for each other. We kept strong for each other, no matter what. And I don't think we could've made it if we hadn't been so close. We faced bad times and good times. We were like any other family, only multiplied by ten and added to the equation of supernatural abilities. We broke down sometimes and we fought most of the time, against each other, against circumstances, against our enemies. Sometimes we even won those fights. We tried our hardest, but when we couldn't fight any longer, we had each other to back us up. I don't think that life is always about being grateful for what you have, but fighting for it even if you're not. Because when your life has been in danger as many times as my family's has, you become grateful for things you didn't even realize you had earlier. This isn't a thriller story. It's my story.

Yeah, you heard right. I'm Renesmee Cullen and this was my childhood.

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE! ****_I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. _****Anyways, this is going to be my Post Breaking Dawn fanfic, meaning this is what I think could happen with the Cullens' lives after the last Twilight book. I was going to wait to post it, until I had more of it written out, but now it is Renesmee's birthday today, and I knew I had to do something in her honor, so I decided to post the prologue earlier. Chapter one will come out on Bella's birthday:), which is September thirteenth, in case you don't know, which you probably do. I do not know how fast updates will be. In fact they might be pretty slow. I have school and soccer and life. But I am really excited to write this, especially for when I get farther into the story, so I will try my best not to leave you, or myself, in fact, hanging. Please tell me what you think of the prologue and if, so far, you think it is worth it to continue. I know the prologue isn't much to go by, but please tell me what you think. Oh, and if you think the prologue is kind of "dark" and you are discouraged by that, don't worry. It won't be quite as scary as the prologue seems, but I just couldn't get the prologue in the right "mood" while saying what I wanted to say. But please don't give up on the story just yet. Thanks for reading :) Also, this is kind of a prologue for the whole series, not just this first book, even though the other stories might have prologues of their own specific to their story. I don't know yet. I mostly only have this first story planned so far. This story will also be posted on my wattpad, which is linked on my profile. xoxo, Kira :)**


	2. Chapter One: Birthday

** Friday, September 11****th, ****2007**

**Chapter One: Birthday**

**Bella's POV**

My baby girl was turning one, but due to the superhuman growth of vampire-human hybrids, she looked like she was five and had the brain of a kid a little older. Sometimes it made me sad that I would only get seven years with her, when most parents got two and a half times that much, but I could never stay sad for long, considering the fact that I would have her, Edward, and the rest of the family for forever. Plus, I'd always thought that having a baby with Edward was impossible. Before I'd met Edward, I hadn't thought this whole life was possible, any of it. But I was sure glad it was possible. And I would be forever grateful that it was destined to me.

The one thing I was worried about, though, was how Renesmee would take the news that she was going to school and that we would be moving in a year. We wouldn't tell her today, because we didn't know how she would take it and we definitely didn't want to ruin her birthday, but Edward and I agreed that we needed to tell her as soon as possible, which, if we were honest with ourselves, was tomorrow.

The thing was, Edward had heard in several of Carlisle's coworkers' minds that they were seriously starting to question If Carlisle was as old as he was pretending to be. He said we had about a year until people started getting really suspicious. A year to decide where to live next wasn't too bad of notice, but I was really going to miss it here. I also wondered how Charlie would take the news. I hoped not too badly. We were going to tell him soon as well.

The other thing was, since we were leaving in a year, we'd decided to enroll Renesmee in school, because we wanted her to have a life as normal as possible. We were all aware of Renesmee's abnormal growth, but we figured it wouldn't be a problem because, for one thing, a year wasn't really enough time to get suspicious enough to form conclusions. For another thing, most of the people that would even be able to witness Renesmee's super-growth were young human children that were her age physically, and some of them wouldn't even notice, and the ones that did sure as heck wouldn't be smart enough to figure out what we were. Fortunately for us, most adult humans weren't even that smart.

I had a feeling that Renesmee would take the news about school better than she would take the news that she would be leaving Jacob in a year for an indefinite amount of time. At school she could make friends that were her "age," which would be good because she had been acting lonely for a few months, and she wished more than anything that she could have a sibling or even a cousin to play with. Of course, she had Jacob, who, for now, was like a big brother too her, but a lot of times he was on wolf duty or taking care of his father and helping him getting around, and soon he would have his senior year of school at the reservation to go to. I could remember the conversation we'd had to have with Nessie about the fact that she could sadly never have cousins or siblings. We'd tried to put it in child-appropriate terms she would understand, which was both easier and harder than we had thought. (Harder because there was nothing really child-appropriate about the conception of children, but easier because she understood much more than most children her age or even physical age.) I did wish that we could give her what I never had but had wished for-a sibling. But she would just have to suffice with the pack, the family, and the friends that she would hopefully make at school.

I was thinking all this over while just laying on Edward's and my bed silently, while Edward was out hunting (I had gone yesterday because I was still a newborn and I hadn't been able to wait as long). But I was brought back to my senses at the sounds of Renesmee stirring from the other room. I ran to her room at vampire speed and looked down at her sitting up on the bed. She looked at me through unfocused, sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, baby girl, happy birthday," I said to her. "Did you sleep well?"

As she looked at me her eyes became more focused and the sleepiness flicked out of them as her face lit up. "You're right, it is a good morning! I just remembered it's my birthday!" I chuckled. "And to answer your question, I slept great!" She was beaming. "I had a dream that my birthday present was a baby sister! It was awesome! That was my only present, but I didn't care! It was awesome (oh, right, I already said that), but it was great!" Then her smile faded and she frowned. "The only problem was waking up and remembering that it wasn't true." She was silent for a moment. "What's for breakfast? Can I hunt my breakfast today?" She seemed cheered up at the possibility of hunting.

I started to say something, but Edward's voice from behind interrupted me. "Would you rather hunt or would you rather I made you scrambled eggs?"

"EGGS!" Renesmee screamed, quite effectively answering Edward's question. He and I both chuckled a bit.

"Okay," Edward said, still smiling, "You get dressed and when you're done, I'll be making your eggs out in the kitchen. And happy birthday Nessie!" He kissed us both on the cheek and left to go make Renesmee's eggs.

"So, baby girl," I asked when Edward left, "What do you want to wear today?"

"Something simple because soon Aunt Alice will be putting me in a really pretty fancy dress. I want to be as comfortable as possible until then." She left into her huge walking closest (courtesy of Alice) and came back a few minutes later in sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and a huge, oversized, soft-looking hoodie sweatshirt. She looked adorable.

"I'm assuming you don't want me to do your hair then," I said.

"Just do a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes." "Okay," I said and brushed her beautiful bronze curls into a long ponytail.

She put her hood up quickly and then ran vampire-speed to the kitchen, screaming, "EGGS!"

We watched her eat, wondering at how beautiful she was, and when she was done we went to the Cullen house to get ready for the birthday party. The minute after we walked in the door everyone screamed "Happy Birthday Renesmee!"

"Thanks guys!" She answered, grinning.

"Okay, Nessie, go upstairs to my bathroom and wait for me," Said Alice. Renesmee did as she told.

"Alice, no makeup. Not until she's _at least_ physically ten," I reminded her firmly.

"Not until she's physically eighteen," Edward muttered in my ear, always the over-protective father. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, no makeup, I know. Now, I explained to you yesterday how this place is going to be decorated but as a reminder…." I temporarily zoned out. I'd already heard these orders yesterday, repeated five times nonetheless, and I could easily ask later if I forgot, which I didn't think was likely. "…..And don't mess up. Esme, you're in charge, Rosalie, you are second in command," Alice finished and we set to work. She left, going upstairs to give Renesmee her makeover.

It was pretty straightforward. I was in charge of streamers and wall decorations with Edward, Esme and Rosalie were in charge of the cake, Carlisle was in charge of opening the door for all guests that would be coming to wish Renesmee a happy birthday (Charlie, Sue, Billy, the Denalis, and the pack). Emmet was in charge of placing all the presents in a fashionable way (We'd all been told what color to wrap our presents in, that's Alice for ya), and Jasper was setting the table very intricately (he had been forced to take lessons from his wife for 45 minutes straight yesterday on napkin folding and placing).

Two hours later, Alice came down, said hi to all the guests, who were now all here, and asked if we were done. We all said yes, and she started examining.

"Good job, Bella, Edward. Rosalie, Esme, that cake looks delicious, great job. Emmet, you did very surprisingly well-"

"Hey!" Emmet said.

"-And Jasper, you did amazingly, I guess that 45 minutes paid off," Alice concluded.

"I guess," Jasper grumbled, but then started smiling like an idiot when Alice kissed him.

"Okay, I'll tell go Renesmee to make her grand entrance now," Alice said, and left. She was back again within twenty seconds.

Thirty seconds after that, we were all lined up at the bottom of the stairs, half of us on one side of the bottom stair, the other half of us on the other side.

Ten seconds after that, Renesmee appeared at the top of the stairs, (Wait, since when was there a long, red carpet covering the stairs, Alice?) wearing a purple party dress with yellow polka dots and sash and on her feet were tan, strappy sandal flats. Her long bronze curls were in a half-up-half-down-ponytail.

We all screamed, "Happy Birthday, Renesmee!" She grinned from ear to ear as she made her way down the stairs, holding the railing like a princess.

"Thanks, guys!" She said, then greeted and hugged all of our guests. ***********************************************************************************************************

I savored every minute of that day, knowing that just twenty-four hours from now, Renesmee might be much less happy with us.

**Renesmee's POV**

Immediately after my parents and I walked through the front door of the Cullen house, the whole family was lined up inside the threshold but in front of the door, exclaiming, "Happy Birthday, Renesmee!"

I smiled. "Thanks, guys!"

"Ok, Nessie, go upstairs to my bathroom and wait for me," Said Aunt Alice. So I did. I'd known this was coming, and I really was excited, because I always loved it when Aunt Alice made me pretty, she was really good at it, but I was really comfortable in my hoodie, sweatpants, and super-fuzzy socks, so I was kind of reluctant to take them off.

While I waited for Aunt Alice, I quickly examined all the products she had lined up on the sink. What in the world could a person use all this hair dye, hair spray, leave-in conditioner, shampoo, curling irons, straightening irons, blow dryers, and make-up for? If you used even a tenth of the stuff on this shelf on your face I swear you would be able to literally feel the extra weight.

"Don't get too attached to that stuff, your mom says no make-up till you're physically ten," Aunt Alice grumbled from behind me.

I turned around. "I wasn't," I said.

"Good, now the only things on this shelf that you'll be using is this shampoo, body wash, leave-in conditioner, and blow dryer."

"So I'm taking a bath?" I asked, my nose wrinkled. I hated baths.

"Yup!" Aunt Alice answered.

I sighed, knowing before I fought that this was a lost battle.

"Okay, here's a towel, use this specific shampoo and body wash, I'll be in my room, yell for me when you're done," my pretty angel-pixie aunt said and b then left the room.

I reluctantly took off my comfy clothes, took a bath directly as instructed, wrapped a towel around me, and yelled for Aunt Alice. She came back in with a robe, which I put on, and one of those clothing bags you get at the dry cleaners, and a shoe box.

Next, she helped me blow-dry my hair and put in leave-in conditioner. She then started gently brushing through my curls.

"Okay, so you are going to have a fairly simple but very beautiful style," She was saying as she brushed. She got done brushing and picked up the clothing bag. She opened it up and pulled out a really pretty purple party dress that would be knee-length on me. The said dress had big yellow polka-dots and a yellow sash that tied on the side. This made me happy because purple and yellow were some of my favorite colors. Under it I would be wearing simple white leggings with lace at the ankles. Aunt Alice handed me the shoe box and told me to open that, too. I did and I found that it contained simple but cute strappy tan sandal flats.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice! I love it!" I smiled.

"As you know, you are very welcome."

A few minutes later, I was dressed, looking really pretty if I do say so myself, and Aunt Alice was doing the finishing touches on my hair. When she was done, I looked in the mirror and saw that my long bronze curls were in a half-up-half-down traditional ponytail. It was simple but beautiful.

"Good, now I'll be right back," Aunt Alice said and went back downstairs.

She returned a few minutes later saying, "Okay, I'm going back downstairs with everyone else. You can make your grand entrance in exactly sixty seconds.

So in sixty seconds, I was at the top of the stairs, which was now covered in a red carpet. The moment I was in sight of everyone, they screamed, "Happy birthday, Renesmee!" again. Only this time there was more people. There was the whole Cullen family, the whole pack, the Denalis, Grandpa Charlie, Sue, and Billy.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled, and looked around as I made my way down the stairs. The whole downstairs was covered in my favorite colors, which were blue, purple, yellow, and pink. There were streamers hanging rom the ceilings and there was a pink and blue banner that read, "HAPPY B-DAY NESSIE!"

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I greeted and hugged all of the guests. Most of them commented on how much I'd grown. They didn't say too much, though, because Grandpa Charlie was still on a need-to-know basis with these types of things.

After I'd said hi to everyone, we went to the kitchen to eat cake. When I entered the kitchen/dining room, I saw that on one side of the pink-tableclothed table there was a huge, and I mean HUGE pile of presents wrapped in my favorite colors, and on the other side there was a large pink and blue cake shaped and frosted like a piano. Everything was perfect! The only problem was that the cake looked too pretty to eat.

We ate it anyway. Well, actually, the wolves, humans, and I ate it, but once the wolves started eating, I realized why my grandma and Aunt Rosalie had made such a big cake when half the people here wouldn't be eating any. But, I still got to have the first piece, make a wish (I wished for something I knew was impossible-for a baby sister), and stuff myself silly. It was delicious. Most of us stood up because there wasn't enough chairs for everyone to sit, but the vampires and wolves didn't seem to mind, and Grandpa Charlie was too busy talking excitedly to my mom to care. They had a lot of catching up to do, since Grandpa Charlie hadn't been over in a few weeks because his instincts told him we were dangerous and not to come near us. But still, he still loved our family, especially me and my mom, so he couldn't stay away for too long.

After we had nearly finished the cake and everyone was full to their content, it was time to open presents. I was so excited that with every gift I tore through the wrapper at an almost inhuman speed (notice the "almost"; Grandpa Charlie was still here), screamed with joy over what I had just opened, excitedly and energetically hugged and thanked the person who'd given me the present, and then repeated the cycle until I was out of presents, which took a while because there were so many presents.

The presents I got were great, just amazing and wonderful. From my mom I got a stuffed lamb that was so soft and adorable that I loved it the moment I held it. I also got some poetry books from my momma, most of them with a lot of Tennyson in them, since that was my favorite for bedtime stories. From Daddy I got a stuffed lion just as soft and adorable and lovable as the lamb, as well as an iTunes gift card so that I could get more songs on the mp3 player that he had gotten me for the previous Christmas. From Aunt Alice, Carmen, and Rosalie, I got a lot of really cute clothes. From Uncle Emmet I got speakers for my mp3 player, and from Uncle Jasper I got Beats headphones for it. From Grandpa and Grandma I got a really pretty American Girl Doll that looked exactly like me. Most of the pack just gave me a lot of candy, not seeming like they knew what else to get me, but I didn't mind because although I did prefer blood over human food, sweets were my favorite human food besides eggs. Except for my Jakey, who not only got my candy but also a stuffed wolf that looked exactly like him when he was phased. Tanya, Eleazar, and Kate all pitched in and got me a huge bin of Barbies and Kens. And finally, last but not least, Sue and Charlie got me a whole bunch of books that my mom had like when she was my "age".

Everyone stuck around for a few hours, reading my news books to or with me, and playing with my new dolls and stuffed animals with me. Even though it was my first birthday and I had nothing to judge it against, I was positive that this was the best birthday party anyone had ever had. I was just so grateful that my whole family and all my friends were safe and that I was blessed enough to have my big, loving family. Also I was just so grateful for all my wonderful presents, but the biggest and best present of the day was spending quality time with my wonderful friends and family.

But eventually it got pretty late, and the humans and wolves had to leave to go home and on pack duty, and so the Denalis did, too, keep up the human façade around my Grandpa Charlie. I was sad to see them go, because I'd had such a fun time with them, but I was also kind of tired and just wanted to go back home to our cottage to relax with my mom and dad and decide on names for my dolls and stuffed animals. Before everyone left, I hugged them and thanked them personally. Once Everyone had left, I did the same with Grandma, Grandpa, my Aunts and Uncles, and my parents, and then we went back home to eat a quick dinner, get cleaned up, relax, and go to bed.

When we got back to the cottage, Daddy made me eggs for supper, and they tasted delicious, but I didn't eat that many because I was still full from all the cake I ate. After dinner I sat down in front of the fireplace to decide on names for my new dolls and stuffed animals. I immediately decided not to name all those Barbies and Kens because I knew that even with my advanced brain, I wouldn't be able to remember all those names for the life of me. But I decided on Carlie for the American Girl doll; she got to have my middle name because she looked exactly like except less pale. I named my lion Leo, my lamb Izzy, and my wolf Jacob Junior, JJ for short, because he looked so much like Jacob's wolf form.

After all the names were decided, I realized just how tired I was.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled sleepily to my parents as I left the living room for my bedroom. I came back a few minutes later with my teeth brushed, my fuzzy purple PJs on in case I fell asleep out here and my parents had to take me to bed.

Mom smiled. "So did you like your birthday?"

"Yes! It was so amazing, the cake and the presents and the decorations and the colors were all the best! I had the best birthday party anyone's ever had! Thank you again for everything! Thank you so so so so so so so much!" I answered happily.

"We're glad you liked it. And you're very welcome, sweetie," Said mommy. My dad nodded. I smiled at them both and they smiled back, and then I started staring into the fire. Doing that made me even more tired so that I drifted off to sleep snuggled between my momma and daddy and still holding Izzy the lamb.

I had good dreams that night.

**AN: Just couldn't wait, could I? Bella's birthday present will instead be chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think! This is going to be my post-BD fanfiction series, so basically it's what I think could happen with the Cullen's lives after Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it! This story will also be posted on wattpad under the username Bellakpotter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES AND SHE IS SO AWESOME. I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**And thanks by the way for the faves and follows. You are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 2: News

** Saturday, September 12, 2007**

**Chapter Two: News**

**Bella's POV**

As Edward and I watched our daughter play, we stole our courage. Today was the day that we would be telling Renesmee that she was going to school and that we were leaving in a year. We had no idea yet where we were going to live next, so we wouldn't be able to answer all of her questions, but she was going to want answers as to why she was allowed to go to school when her fast growth was still so noticeable. Plus,she deserved to know. I'd seen the connection between Renesmee and Jacob and (for now at least) it would be like separating really close siblings. I hated to do that to either of them, but they had to understand that this wasn't a choice, but a responsibility to our kind. And if we didn't act responsibly, we could all die at the hands of the Volturi. I shuddered at the thought of their ugly face. Obviously we would not be going so far into detail as to mention the Volturi to Renesmee, but we had to make sure we made it clear. "Like a clean break," as Edward had once said.

Hopefully the separation would only be for a year or two anyways. When Jake was done with his senior year at high school on the reservation, he would be eighteen. Maybe then he could move in somewhere near us (wherever we would be at that point) and find a job and everything.

While we were collecting our courage, we were also deciding how to word it. We had already decided that the whole family would be there, and that Jake and Renesmee would both be there, so that they would hear the news at the same time. If it was someone close to me, I'd want us to find out at the same time. It was only fair and it was the least we could do when we were hurting them so much already.

"She can already tell that something's on our minds, love, we should probably just go and tell her already," said Edward, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You're probably right," I said, taking a deep breath and grabbing his hand. Together we walked at a nervous human pace to the couch in the living room, which was where our baby girl was playing with Barbies, happy for the moment. That made this harder.

"Nessie, baby, we've got some news to tell you and Jacob," Edward started.

**Renesmee's POV**

Once my mother had gathered Jakey and the whole rest of the family, I immediately asked, " What's wrong, Momma?" I'd known for a few days that something was bothering my parents, but I'd had no idea it could involve me. Plus, their facial expressions were starting to scare me a bit.

"Well..." my mom stalled, "What do you want first? Good news, bad news, or an explanation?"

"I don't care, just tell me what the heck is going on!" said Jacob, getting nervous just like me.

"Bad news, then good news, then explanation," I said, deciding that hearing the bad news would be the best way to explain the expressions of dread on my family's faces, like they hated that they had to tell me something.

"Renesmee, you know that we have to keep what we are a secret, no matter the cost. Well," my mom said, taking a deep breath," this time the cost is walking away from the people we have to keep the secret from. I wish I could say this a better way... But we're moving in a year. "

I frowned. I loved this place. "Where are we moving to?" I would miss Forks so much, but as long as everybody in this room was together, I could handle it.

"We don't know yet, sweetie," said Daddy. "But I need you to realize now that the further away we go, the less often Jacob will be able to visit us. And we have to go far enough away that people here will never see us again."

I furrowed my brow in confusion for a few seconds, but then it dawned on me. "Jake, you're not coming?" I said, looking at Jacob, who was silently staring at my parents with a look of shock, horror, and denial.

Jake didn't answer and just kept staring, so my mom answered for him. "No, honey, he isn't old enough yet, he has to wait until he turns eighteen."

I didn't have time to think this horrifying bit of information over, because Jacob finally spoke, although it was nearly a whisper and his voice was rough and cracked in some places. He didn't speak to me. He spoke directly to my parents. "You know you can't take her away from me," he said.

"Jake, I'm sorry," my mother started. "We know you hate this but you know we have to keep suspicious eyes away and-" Jacob stood up. "Wait, Jake, let me explain," my mother pleaded with him.

"What's there to explain? You're taking her away from me when I'm not old enough to follow. Can't you just wait another year?

That's exactly what we have to explain. We have a valid reason-"

"I don't want to hear your explanations. That was a rhetorical question; obviously if you could wait another year you wouldn't have bothered to tell me this." He paused. "I don't want to hear your explanations," Jake said again, as if for good measure, and then he ran out the front door, very nearly breaking the hinges in the process.

"Jake, wait!" My mom said.

"Just give him some time, love," said Dad. "He'll come around eventually and let us explain. He's just very upset right now. Let him run it off."

The rest of the family was silent, as they had been this whole time. I had a feeling they were only here as a means of support, although for me or for my parents I didn't know.

I was a little scared now. I had never seen Jacob this sad, or this angry. I was also confused. I understood that he was sad about the move, because I was really really sad, too. But why was he so angry? We still had a year, right? And, if possible, he looked more sad than I did. He looked depressed. He looked like he had just lost the most important thing in the world. It was strange.

I was glad that we still had a year, though, because I would miss everyone like crazy. The pack, Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Emily, Billy, everyone. But I would spend as much time as possible with all these people until we had to move. That might make up for some of the time lost with the move, right? Maybe. I didn't know about these things. This would be my first move.

I was trying not to think about it, honestly. I knew that we still had a year. So I focused on the coming good news.

There was an awkward pause. When I could tell that nobody was planning to break the silence, I said, quietly so my voice wouldn't break, "I'm ready for some good news."

"Renesmee, I've been reading in your mind that you want to be normal. Does going to school starting Monday count as normal?" Dad said.

At this I smiled, because it cheered me up a bit. "I'm going to school? But won't my growth be too obvious?"

"So you're excited for school?" Daddy asked, reading the smile on my face and smiling back along with my mom.

"Yeah!" I said. I was still really sad about the move, but we still had a year, and I got to go to school! I wanted to learn more stuff, I wanted to be smart, but most of all I wanted to make friends my age. Lately I'd been feeling lonely sometimes. I loved Jacob and my family so much, but they weren't very good at playing barbies, dolls, or stuffed animals. Daddy was good for playing piano with, and mommy was good for reading with, and my aunts were good for playing dress up with. But sometimes I wish I could just talk to someone my "age." Now I would get to, and I was so happy about that.

"That's good, because we already enrolled you and everything," my dad replied.

"And, your question about your growth brings us to our explanation," My mom began.

"Well, I've heard some of your grandpa Carlise's coworker's thoughts, and some of them are starting to get suspicious that we aren't as old as we are pretending to be. They don't know what we are, but we have to leave before we get that far. However, we want you to live a life as normal as possible. You are a child and you're physically five. That means going to school, and starting in kindergarten like most kids. And, yes, normally, we would not be able to let you go to school, because your growth is still to fast. But we think that a year's time isn't long enough to get suspicious enough to start researching supernatural creatures such as vampires. Even if someone did have an idea on what we were, they probably wouldn't tell anybody until they had more information, because they know people would think they were crazy. All in all, it is safe for you to go to school because we're moving in a year," Said my dad.

"Cool, what about supplies? Like crayons, and markers, and-"

"All taken care of," Aunt Alice piped up in her high, beautiful voice. "And you'll love it. I would know. I was the first one to see the smile on your face."

"Thanks, Aunt Alice, you're awesome," I said and made my way over to hug her. She hugged me back and smiled.

"And thank you for enrolling me in school in the first place," I said hugging my parents really hard. "But do we really have to move so soon? Can't we wait until Jakey turns eighteen?"

"No, honey, I'm sorry, but that's too long from now. We can't risk the exposure," said Mommy.

"Okay, I understand," I said sadly.

My parents pulled me into a soothing, apologetic hug.

**Jacob's POV**

Pain. Pain. Pain. If I was going to actually form coherent thoughts, they were going to only consist of the word "pain." Anything else was too hard too concentrate on through the pain, the sadness, the desperation, the anger. Hey! I did it! I actually said something besides the word pain.

But that didn't mean that I wasn't in complete emotional agony. When wolves imprint, that's what they live for. Their imprint. Now I was loosing my reason for existence. Yes, it was a year from now, but a year was very short when you NEVER FREAKING AGED!

Yep, now came the anger. I had already been through the stages of shock, denial, and sadness (and I was still in complete pain) and they took what seemed like forever to get through. I wasn't even through them, really. But anyways, I was mad as hell. At Bella and Edward. Edward had been in my mind, seen my pain! How could he do this to me? And Bella, I'd never thought she would do this to me, either! I thought she cared about my feelings! About my will to live!

My thoughts were interrupted by Seth's voice inside my head. "Hey, Jake, is that you, man? What's wrong? What are you doing in...where are you anyways?"

I planned on ignoring him and just keep running, to exert my angry energy. However, he could see the answers to his questions in my head. Wolf telepathy, remember? He could see everything. What was wrong (oh so wrong), and that I was in the far Northwest corner of Canada, actually pretty close to Alaska. Wow, I could actually run pretty fast when I was angry and sad.

When he saw, he thought to me, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Jake! Oh my god this is horrible! Oh my God oh my God oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, me too, and it is horrible. Way worse than you'd think. You can't really understand fully until you actually imprint on someone and then they leave you," I answered him, finding I really needed one of the pack members to talk to. I felt so alone right now. I was starting to rethink running to Canada alone, and obviously, it was way too late to rethink. I turned around, although it wasn't like I was going back to the Cullen house. I might go home. I didn't know for sure yet.

"I really am sorry. But you know they have to avoid risking exposure. If they stay too long, it might be worse, Jake." Seth paused. "I know it sounds just sick to say this because I can't even imagine what you're going through, but I'll miss them, too. A lot."

After I registered what he'd said about avoiding risking exposure, I felt a surge of something I hadn't expected- shame and remorse. I didn't even wait and listen to what Bella and Edward had to say. I was so caught up in my own pain that I hadn't realized that they had to be suffering as well from the fact that they had to move soon. I should have waited, at least listenened. Not to mention, I probably scared Nessie half to death with my actions. I remembered almost knocking the door off its hinges when I left. She'd never really seen me this angry. Even when the Volturi came we'd tried to keep calm as to not make things worse for ourselves. Great, now if Edward, Bella, and I had to explain to her about imprinting when she was physically five but technically one it would be my own fault. I cursed myself. I felt more ashamed and remorseful.

"Dude, you have to go listen to them," said Seth.

"I know." I started running faster and faster toward the Cullen house, feeling worse and worse along the way. Geez, I didn't know a person could feel so many negative feelings at once without exploding. But I did. It took me a few hours to get back, but when I did, I just thought at Edward, "How about that explanation you mentioned?"

* * *

><p>And that started the year that I tried harder than ever to make the most of.<p>

**AN: Happy birthday, Bella! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ITS PLOT, OR ITS CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. So how do you like it? Please review. :)**


End file.
